Aiken for Songfics
by Sweater Girl
Summary: A bunch of songfics inspired by Clay Aiken's music. Almost every pairing you could imagine, the first is HG.
1. Run To Me

A/N OK so I got really inspired by Clay Aiken's CD and wanted to do a series of songfics based on his music. Here is the first one based on his song "Run to Me." It's Harry/Ginny with some Tom/Ginny in flashbacks, set post Order of the Phoenix.  
  
It was late at night in the Gryffindor common room. Harry still had to practice his Occlumency; Snape would be testing him the next day. The only other person still awake was Ginny Weasley, curled up alone on a couch by the fire. The dancing flames reflected off her auburn hair, and her quill made soft scratching noises on the parchment of her journal. Her face was downturned, and she looked lonely and sad. Harry wanted so badly to go and hug her, put his arms around her and make her feel better, but all she seemed to want these days was to be left alone.  
  
iDon't. you don't have to save my life No. you're not ready, I can feel it Outside it's raining but I'll just go home Someday your heart will just let him go/i  
  
Ginny looked down at her journal, full of pieces of her soul she couldn't let go. She'd just written five pages about Tom Riddle. About how much she'd loved him, yet hated him at the same time. How he told her he cared about her and would never do anything to hurt her. yet he was the one who possessed her and made her harm Muggle borns. Ginny knew she should be over Tom by now, but she just couldn't let herself trust anyone anymore. She could still see Tom's face so clearly, the way he would smile at her and make her feel like everything was okay, even when he was taking her to almost certain death in the chamber of secrets. But it was Harry, Harry who sat alone at a table in the common room, who had truly cared.  
  
iAs soon as you get the feeling you can start to live again As soon as the worst is over you can make it all make sense Right now I can't give you what you need As soon as you get that feeling, run to me/i  
  
"Gin?" Harry whispered softly, so that he wouldn't startle her. "Is everything okay? Cause you look. y'know, kind of upset." She turned her head toward him, her eyes full of a sadness he couldn't put his finger on. Almost as if she were missing someone she loved. but who? Harry stood and walked toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face back to her journal, staring at the tip of her quill. "Ginny. if you ever need anything, please know I'm here for you."  
  
i Hush. you don't have to say a word Trust I'm not gonna hate you for it It feels like my touch only brings back the pain Someday those memories will fade away/i  
  
Ginny turned away from Harry. The feel of his hand on her shoulder was more than she could bear. If there was one person who could rescue her from this feeling, it was Harry. He had saved her life literally; why not emotionally? She couldn't let herself trust him, though, not in this way. She gently placed her hand on his and removed it from her shoulder, setting it on the back of the chair. "I'm fine, Harry, really. Please don't worry about me. I don't need anyone's help."  
  
As Harry turned and walked back to his place at the small round table near the window, Ginny let her sad brown eyes rest on the last sentence she'd written: "I still love Tom Riddle." 


	2. No More Sad Song

A/N sorry it's been so long! I've written three other Aiken For Songfics installments, here is one of them and I will upload the others later. This one is Ron/Hermione, to "No More Sad Song."  
  
Hermione was in her dormitory going through her trunk. She and Victor Krum were over. had been over since the middle of her fifth year. she was done with him. Throwing away the memories, getting rid of him, she didn't care anymore. He had decided to date one of the cheer leaders from the Bulgarian quidditch team instead of her, and who could blame him, the cheer leader had the body to wear tight robes and she had long blonde hair. Nothing like Hermione's bushy rat's nest of hair.  
  
This is the way that I state my independence That I'm no longer connected to your memory This is the day that I'm making my defection That I claim back the affection that you stole from me I used to hear your music so loud But it's so low, you're just another face in the crowd I'm letting you know  
  
Ron looked up from his potions essay. Hermione was coming through the common room carrying a large paper shopping bag that seemed to be overflowing with old scraps of parchment. As always, her face was beautiful, but today it seemed much happier and more radiant. With her hair swept into a bun, Hermione looked so elegant. And her clothes! Hermione wore a pink sweater that showed off her stick-thin figure, and hip hugger jeans, all beneath her robes. "Hi Hermione," said Ron, shighing in admiration. Hermione would never know, never know how much he loved her. she loved Krum, always Krum, how could Ron ever have admired Krum? He turned back to his potions.  
  
No more sad song I'm letting you go now Switch off, switch on I'm letting you know You turned out the light I'm gonna be all right without Turn the radio on No more sad song  
  
Hermione paused as she headed for the trash can to throw away all the old love letters Victor had sent her. Even with all the flowy words he threw her way, he had never looked at her the way Ron was looking at her now. And it occurred to her why Ron had never liked Victor. It was because he liked her too. Hermione smiled at her old friend, seeing him in a new light. "Hey, you," she said in return. "Just throwing out some old memories I don't need anymore. You know all those letters Victor sent to me all through fourth and fifth year." Wow. thought Hermione. his eyes are amazing, I never noticed that before.  
  
These are the words to describe all your offenses You said love in the past tense Then you let it go Haven't you heard You are no longer respected You are formally rejected from the one you hurt I used to have the longing to hear What was in your heart But now it seems that I'm over the fear of this falling apart  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione. "Good to hear you're finally done with him," he said. To his surprise, Hermione moved not closer to the trash cans, but closer to him. Could it possibly be? Could it be that his fellow prefect, the love of his life, was finally admitting to him that she loved him? He couldn't imagine anything more perfect. He heard Hermione drop the bag of old parchment. Some were torn in half, some were scribbled on in Hermione's own handwriting. At any rate, she didn't care anymore about it. did she?  
  
No more sad song I'm letting you go now Switch off, switch on I'm letting you know You turned out the light I'm gonna be all right without Turn the radio on No more sad song  
  
As Hermione leaned in to kiss the boy she never knew she always loved, a light switched on in her head. This is what it was to be happy. This was true love. 


End file.
